Drabbles
by Parfum Cassis
Summary: Toutes longueurs, tous personnages, tous genres. Pour tout le monde, donc...
1. Adultère

__

_*_

_Publié sur hp_100_mots [contrainte: écrire cent mots, tout pile]_

_Défi: Allée des Embrumes_

_*_

**Adultère**

Personnages: Lucius, Narcissa, et...?

*

Il y avait un autre homme, il le savait. Mais il ignorait son identité.

Alors aujourd'hui, il allait la filer.

Elle prétexta un après-midi shopping, et s'engouffra dans la cheminée. Il la suivit.

Le Chaudron baveur, le Chemin de Traverse. Elle marchait vite, sans se retourner. La seule vitrine devant laquelle elle s'arrêta, ce fût pour se recoiffer.

Mais où était donc son rendez-vous? Elle tourna soudainement. L'allée des Embrumes. Forcément.

Il la vit disparaître dans un magasin, et étouffa un juron.

Quand il entra, les amants se séparèrent avec stupeur.

- Vraiment?! Barjow!?! Oh, Narcissa, dis-moi que c'est une blague!!


	2. Aqua occuper sa matinée, James?

_*_

_Publié sur hp_100_mots _

_Défi: Rideau_

_*_

**Aqua occuper sa matinée, James?**

Personnages: James, Lily

*

Mené par le chant d'une justesse discutable qui en émanait, James entra dans la salle de bain.

Il se figea, la main sur la poignée, apercevant avec joie la silhouette qui se dessinait en face de lui. Telle une ombre chinoise s'animait le corps de Lily aux contours courbes et gracieux.

James déboutonna sa chemise.

Elle leva le pommeau au-dessus de sa tête ; instantanément ses cheveux perdirent leur volume et vinrent se coller contre sa nuque et ses épaules.

James ôta son jean.

Elle étendit le bras pour attraper le savon.

James tira le rideau de douche et monta dans la baignoire.


	3. Rose

_*_

_Publié sur au_terrier [fics sur la famille Weasley] _

_Défi: Pourquoi s'appellent-ils ainsi?_

_(Corrigé par Julielal)_

_*_

**Rose**

Personnages: Hermione, Ron

*

Assise dans le canapé, une main sur son gros ventre, Hermione griffonnait des documents de la SALE qu'elle comptait envoyer au ministère. A cinq heures dix, la porte de l'entrée claqua et Ron, guilleret, apparut dans le salon:

- Comment ça va ? Moi, parfaitement ! J'ai passé mon après-midi à réfléchir à des prénoms pour le bébé, et j'ai plein d'idées !

- Non.

- Pardon ?

- Non, répéta-t-elle en levant la tête vers un Ron abasourdi. J'ai vu ce que ça donnait quand on laissait les pères choisir les prénoms. Donc, non.

Ron se rapprocha du canapé, son visage affichant une profonde incompréhension.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Eh bien, regarde Harry par exemple. Ginny l'a laissé choisir les noms de tes neveux : tu as bien vu ce que ça a donné!

- Mais…

- James Sirius ? Albus Severus ?

- C'est un hommage, Hermione.

- Non, sérieusement, Ron… Tous morts dans d'horribles circonstances ?Son père, son parrain, son mentor ? Et un type qui l'a toujours détesté ? Tu appelles ça un hommage si tu veux, moi j'appelle ça un traumatisme infantile.

- Écoute, Harry a des… des difficultés avec son passé, qu'il doit... régler...

- Prenons tes frères alors, si tu préfères !

- Quoi, mes frères?

- George a donné à son fils le nom de son frère jumeau défunt ! La fille de Percy s'appelle comme ta mère! Charlie a nommé son dragon préféré Arthur !

- C'est un très gentil dragon, et… et euh, je… nous… , rectifia t-il devant l'air outré de sa compagne, les enfants de Bill portent de jolis prénoms, non ?

- Oui.

- Ah, tu vois!

- C'est Fleur qui les a choisis.

Ron eut la grimace de celui qui est pris au piège et leva la tête au plafond, réfléchissant :

- Bon, peut-être que dans la famille…

- Oh, je te rassure, le coupa Hermione, ça n'est pas propre à ta famille. Hannah m'a expliqué que si leur fils avait été une fille, Neville aurait voulu l'appeler Mimbletonia.

- Mimbletonia ?

- Absolument. Et dans la Gazette d'hier, ils ont annoncé la naissance du fils de Draco et Astoria Malefoy. Il s'appelle Scorpius. _Scorpius _! C'est bien la première fois que j'ai de la peine pour un Malefoy…

Elle secoua la tête et barra d'un grand trait un paragraphe de la feuille qu'elle tenait. Il posa une main sur le dos du canapé.

- Le but de ta démonstration étant…

- Le but de ma démonstration étant de prouver qu'à chaque fois qu'un homme que je connais a choisi un prénom, ça a été un désastre. Je te prierai donc de me laisser choisir celui de notre fille.

Ron avisa alors les papiers de la SALE, et blêmit :

- Tu ne vas pas l'appeler Winky quand même ?

Hermione hésita un instant entre l'amusement et la désolation.

- Non, Ron. Non, je n'avais pas l'intention d'appeler le fruit de mes entrailles Winky.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Tirant nerveusement sur sa chaîne, elle reprit :

- J'avais pensé à Rose.

- Rose ?

- Rose.

Il la regarda, méfiant :

- C'est le nom de qui ?

- C'est le nom de personne, Ron, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est juste un prénom que je trouve joli. Rose.

- Rose, répéta-t-il songeur. Rose. J'aime bien, Rose.

Il s'assit et posa une main sur le ventre de sa compagne.

- Oui, j'aime bien Rose.


	4. Lettre de menaces

*

_Publié sur hp_100_mots_

_Défi: Jalousie_

*

**Lettre de menaces**

_Personnages: Ginny_

_*_

_"Espèce de sale petite garce!_

_Si tu crois que je ne te vois pas, à lui tourner autour constamment et lui faire de l'oeil!_

_Mais ne te fais pas d'illusion: notre amour est bien plus fort que tous les subterfuges pathétiques que tu pourras inventer, et tes petites manières aguicheuses n'y feront rien!_

_Alors n'essaie pas de l'embrasser à nouveau, au nom de quelque victoire que ce soit, ou crois-moi, tu auras affaire moi."_

Calmement, Ginny replia la lettre.

- Hum... Harry, il faudrait peut-être que tu aies une petite discussion avec Romilda Vane...


	5. Toujours les mêmes yeux

*

_Publié sur hp_100_mots_

_Défi: Univers alterné_

*

**Toujours les mêmes yeux**

_Personnages: Rogue, Lily, Harry_

_*_

Les mêmes yeux. La même couleur, le même éclat.  
Il le regardait et la voyait, elle.

Snape eut un frisson.

Elle qu'il avait tant aimée.  
Et tant detestée.  
Elle qui s'était jouée de lui. Qui avait feint de comprendre et de pardonner. De l'aimer.  
Et qui était finalement retournée auprès du rival.

Aurait-elle joué cartes sur table dès le début, peut-être l'aurait-il adorée éternellement. En souvenirs des beaux jours.  
Mais non.

Et maintenant son fils, qui le regardait avec les mêmes yeux traîtres.  
Dumbledore croyait-il vraiment que Snape allait tout faire pour le protéger?


	6. La bonne excuse

*

_Publié sur hp_100_mots_

_Défi: Univers alterné_

*

**La bonne excuse**

_Personnages: Dudley, son institutrice_

_*_

_- Je vous jure, Madame... Ce week-end on est allés au zoo, et il y avait un serpent, il dormait, on arrivait pas à le faire bouger, et Harry a réussi à le faire bouger, et en fait il lui __parlait, _et quand j'ai voulu voir, il a fait un truc trop bizarre, la vitre a disparu, et le serpent s'est enfui, et j'ai basculé parce que la vitre était plus là, mais après elle était à nouveau là, et j'étais coincé...

- Ca suffit Dudley. Je veux ton devoir demain. La prochaine fois, trouve une excuse moins abracadabrantesque.


	7. En amour comme à la guerre

*

_Publié sur hp_100_mots_

_Défi: Veritaserum_

*

**En amour comme à la guerre**

_Personnages: Ron, Lavande et Hermione_

_*_

_- Ron-Ron, tu m'aimes?_

- Non.

Lavande s'étouffa avec son jus de fruit.

- Pardon?!?

- Non, je ne t'aime pas. Tu es bête, superficielle et complètement mièvre. Tu lis des romans à l'eau de rose, tu ne comprends ni les règles des Echecs ni celles du Quidditch et tu crois que Grindelwald est une région d'Allemagne. Je sors avec toi car tu es plutôt jolie et pas trop difficile, mais non, je ne t'aime pas. En plus...

Deux places plus loin, Hermione souriait.  
Voler du Veritaserum à Slughorn allait contre ses principes.  
Mais franchement, ça valait le coup.


	8. Potion manquante

*

_Publié sur hp_100_mots_

_Défi: Potions de grand pouvoir_

*

**Potion manquante**

_Personnages: Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle_

_*_

- Zabini tendit le grimoire et Crabbe s'en saisit avidement.

- Voià ! Tout droit sorti de la réserve !

- Merci vieux ! Rogue ne nous aurait jamais fait la recommendation...

- Vous allez enfin me dire pourquoi vous voulez absolument ce bouquin?

- Attends, répondit Crabbe son doigt balayant le sommaire. C'est pour... pour... Goyle ! Elle n'y est pas !

- Quoi ?!

- Elle n'y est pas, regarde !

- Mais... Pourtant...

- Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à la fin ? s'emporta Zabini.

- La recette du décolorant pour cheveux de Malefoy... Il a pourtant dit que cette potion magique était la base de son grand pouvoir de séduction...


	9. Grippé

*

_Publié sur hp_100_mots_

_Défi: Fièvre_

*

**Grippé**

_Personnages: Bellatrix et Voldemort_

_*_

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et du grand lit aux tentures sombres échappaient des gémissements plaintifs.

- J'ai maaaaal...

Bellatrix posa le plateau sur la console et alla tirer les rideaux. Une chaude lumière envahit la pièce.

- Nooooon !

- Vous n'allez pas rester dans le noir toute la journée Seigneur!

- Je suis malade, je fais ce que je veux!

- Allons, il est déjà midi. J'ai apporté du potage...

- J'en veux pas !

- Voyons Seigneur...

- Non, non !! Et laisse-moi! J'ai mal à la tête! J'ai au moins 43° de fièvre !

Bellatrix soupira. Ah, ces hommes !


	10. Un ange

*

_Publié sur au_terrier_

_Défi: "C'est toi qui as fait ça?"  
_

*

**Un ange**

_Personnages: Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Victoire_

_*_

Charlie s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, émerveillé par le spectacle.

Un ange posé sur le sein de sa mère.

Les yeux fermés, le visage apaisé, l'enfant était plongée dans un profond sommeil. Seuls contrastaient avec sa fragile peau d'albâtre les quelques cheveux blond vénitien – un ange avec du caractère ! – nonchalamment aplatis sur son petit crâne.  
Un courant d'air, un rêve trépidant ? Le bébé poussa un petit grognement et se retourna pour enfoncer son visage dans la douce peau et l'odeur maternelles.  
Ses petits pieds rondelets s'agitèrent quelques secondes puis s'immobilisèrent. L'un de ses deux petits poings serrait très fort une couverture rose brodée au prénom de Victoire, l'autre était posé sur l'épaule de sa mère qui la contemplait en souriant tendrement.

Un mètre plus loin, adossé au mur, l'heureux Papa ne pouvait non plus décrocher ses yeux de sa nouvelle merveille du monde.

Charlie frappa tout doucement à la porte – il ne fallait pas réveiller sa nièce – et pénétra dans la pièce.

- Ca alors, Bill… C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

Son frère releva la tête. Ses yeux semblaient légèrement humides et son sourire trahissait tout le bonheur du monde.

- Oui Frérot, oui. C'est moi qui ai fait ça… Tu te rends compte ? C'est moi qui ai fait ça…


	11. Souvenir d'une journée ensoleillée

*

_Publié sur hp_100_mots_

_Défi: Ecole buissonnière  
_

*

**Souvenir d'une journée ensoleillée**

_Personnages: McGonagall_

_*_

Les élèves échangèrent un regard inquiet.  
Minerva sourit.  
Oh, ils allaient faire leur quota d'heures de retenue: il ne fallait pas violer le règlement de l'école.

Mais elle se souvenait.  
Sa propre jeunesse... Ce jour d'école buissonnière. Le seul.

Il l'avait attendue dans la Grande Salle, avec son plus beau sourire. Il avait dit "Et si on allait se balader?"  
Elle avait hésité, regardé le plafond... Il faisait si beau!  
Alors elle avait pris sa main...

Les élèves échangèrent un nouveau regard inquiet.  
Minerva souriait toujours.  
Car il y avait des heures de retenues qui méritaient d'être prises.


	12. Ce soir je serai le plus beau

*

_Publié sur hp_100_mots_

_Défi: Polynectar  
_

*

**"Ce soir je serai le plus beau..."**

_Personnages: Ron et Hermione_

_*_

- Il n'en est pas question.

- Mais Hermione...

- Non.

- S'il te plaît?

- Non!

- Je ferai tes devoirs pendant un mois! Euh oui, bon... Je ferai _mes_ devoirs pendant un mois!

- Non, non et non.

- Mais pourquoi?

- Parce que c'est interdit. Et complètement immoral.

- C'est pas grave, c'est Davies.

- ...

- Tu l'as déjà fait!

- Pour une bonne raison!!!

- C'est une bonne raison!

- NON!

- Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que ça représente pour moi!

- Manifestement pas.

- Je suis désespéré!

- Oui, ça en revanche, je le vois.

- Hermione, pitié, je veux aller au bal avec Fleur!


	13. La voiture

*

_Publié sur hp_100_mots_

_Défi: Mot de passe_

*

**La voiture**

_Personnages: Ron et Hermione_

_*_

Les traits tendus, l'air concentré, Ronald Weasley se tenait devant la nouvelle acquisition familiale : un monospace noir rutilant.  
Bien sûr Hermione était à l'origine de l'achat de cet objet moldu, mais Ron avait décidé d'y mettre de la bonne volonté.

- Hmmm... Rose. Hugo. Ron. Ronald? Pas Krum quand même? ... Ouf. SALE. Histoire de Pourldard. Travail acharné?

- Euh... Ron? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Il se retourna et vit sa femme qui venait d'arriver, le bébé dans les bras.

- Eh bien j'essaie d'ouvrir la voiture... Mais tu ne m'as pas donné le mot de passe !


	14. La fine équipe

_*_

_Publié sur hp_100_mots_

_Défi: Mangemort_

_*_

_**La fine équipe**_

_Personnages: Voldemort, mention des Malefoy, de Thickness, Greyback, McNair, Rogue et Bellatrix_

_*_

Cher Journal,

Pour le quatrième jour consécutif, les Malefoy ont refusé de quitter leurs chambres.

Ce matin, entretien avec Thickness qui n'avait pas compris les dernières directives. Puis discussion avec Greyback : il est tellement obsédé qu'il en oublie nos objectifs et a voulu dévorer un enfant de sang-pur.

Sinon, constat constant des réunions : McNair est un abruti.

Il n'y a bien que sur Rogue que je peux compter.

Et aussi : Bellatrix a encore voulu dormir dans ma chambre pour « monter la garde »…

J'ai vraiment du mérite d'avoir recouvré le pouvoir avec de tels bras cassés.


	15. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses

_*_

_Publié sur hp_100_mots_

_Défi: Prétexte_

_*_

**Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses**

_Personnages: Olivier Dubois, sa petite amie, indéfinie._

_*_

Debout devant la porte des vestiaires, elle inspira profondément. Enfin, tous ces mensonges allaient voler en éclats !  
Elle était furieuse. Pour qui la prenait-elle ? Il pouvait lui dire qu'il en voyait une autre ! Cela aurait été blessant, mais honnête. Au lieu de cela, il trouvait tous les jours un nouveau prétexte pour s'éclipser et la rejoindre : "entraînement exceptionnel", "révision des balais", "mise au point stratégique"... Quelles excuses minables ! Personne n'aimait le Quidditch à ce point !  
Elle inspira de nouveau et poussa la porte : sept visages étonnés se tournèrent vers elle.

Si. Olivier aimait le Quidditch à ce point.


	16. Cette nuit encore

_*_

_Publié sur hp_100_mots_

_Défi: Encore !_

_*_

**Cette nuit encore**

_Personnages: Draco_

_*_

Cette nuit encore, seuls ses yeux sont grand ouverts dans le noir. Au loin, de l'eau s'écoule dans les cachots; lui se noie.  
Cette nuit encore, il s'interroge sur son avenir. Le mauvais rôle à la mauvaise personne. Il faut des actes, toujours plus d'actes dans ce drame grossier.  
Cette nuit encore, il regarde son bras. Blanc. Il ne sait pas pour combien de temps.  
Cette nuit encore, ce mécanisme l'obsède. Les rouages de son cerveau contre ceux de la magie et du temps. Combat inégal.

Cette nuit encore, il a peur d'être demain.  
Comme toujours.


	17. Blagues

_*_

_Publié sur au_terrier_

_Défi: Tu m'écoutes ?_

_*_

**Blagues**

_Personnages: Arthur, Molly, Fred et Georges_

_*_

- Et le chameau se retourne, regarde d'où vient le bruit, et dit au lézard : « Si j'avais su, j'en aurais demandé deux fois plus ! »

Arthur éclata de rire, et dans son engouement, manqua de renverser un petit vase à côté de lui.  
Aussi inhabituel et incroyable que cela puisse sembler, depuis maintenant près de vingt minutes, Molly, assise dans le canapé en face de lui, lui racontait des blagues et des histoires drôles. Et le plus inattendu était qu'elles étaient effectivement très, très bonnes et que les zygomatiques d'Arthur lui faisaient mal !

La seule chose un peu étrange était que sa femme, elle, n'avait pas l'air de s'amuser du tout. Au contraire, elle se tenait droite, avait un regard menaçant, et prenait l'air renfrogné à chaque fois qu'il osait rire à une de ses excellentes blagues.

- Et tu connais la différence entre un Nimbus 2001 et un bézoard ? enchaîna-t-elle tout de même, l'air pincé.

- Non, dis-moi !

- Eh bien le Nimbus 2001 a un manche, et le bézoard… ressemble à ta sœur.

Arthur la fixa, perplexe :

- Pardon ?

Molly soupira d'agacement et répéta :

- Hier j'ai rencontré ta cousine Edna sur le Chemin de Traverse, et c'est fou comme sa fille ressemble à ta sœur. Arthur, tu vas bien ? Ça fait vingt minutes que tu ris tout seul sans écouter un mot de ce que je te dis, tu ressembles à un fou…

- Je… Mais non, enfin, c'est toi qui raconte des histoires drôles depuis tout à l'heure…

Molly lui lança un regard meurtrier :

- Parce que pour toi les problèmes de santé de Tante Muriel sont drôles ?

- Mais je… Ecoute, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est que j'adore quand tu racontes ce qui arrive au vieux chameau !

- C'est ma tante que tu traites de chameau ?!?

A ce même instant, Fred, qui tenait dans la main un carnet empli d'annotations, poussa la porte de sa chambre. Son frère, assis sur son lit, leva la tête :

- George, je viens de tester notre Elixir « Prof blagueur pour des cours meilleurs » ! Il faudra qu'on travaille un peu sur la durée, car les effets se dissipent au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes seulement, mais sinon c'est une réussite ! Il a l'air de marcher redoutablement bien !


	18. Inaccessible

_*_

_Publié sur au_terrier_

_Défi: A quoi tu penses ?_

_*_

**Inaccessible**

_Personnages: Ron_

_*_

La porte ronde s'ouvrit alors, et Hermione pénétra dans la Salle Commune. Dans ses bras se trouvait une immense pile de livres, telle qu'elle devait se pencher en arrière pour en rééquilibrer le poids. D'un pas chancelant, elle avança vers la table la plus proche et y déposa les ouvrages, puis, poussant un long soupir de soulagement, elle passa ses fines mains sur ses joues rosies par l'effort.  
Elle se retourna et considéra la pièce, ses grands yeux bruns cherchant probablement Harry. Quand elle le repéra enfin, un ravissant sourire se dessina sur son visage, et tout en repoussant une boucle châtain derrière son oreille, elle alla le rejoindre .  
Elle avait dû dénouer sa cravate afin d'être plus à l'aise pour travailler, et le premier bouton de sa chemise, défait, dévoilait une parcelle de peau blanche habituellement cachée aux regards. Délicatement, elle s'assit sur le canapé en face de la cheminée, et...

- A quoi tu penses, Ron-Ron ?  
- Hein ? Euh, à toi, ma Lav-Lav adorée. A toi, bien sûr ...


	19. Alumni

_*_

_Publié sur hp_100_mots_

_Défi: Révélation_

_*_

**Alumni**

_Personnages: Neville, Hannah_

_*_

La grande silouhette de Neville Longdubat apparut à la porte, et Hannah saisit une bièraubeurre.  
Récemment, son ancien camarade de classe était devenu professeur à Poudlard, et il venait régulièrement aux Trois-Balais.  
Quand il approcha du comptoir, elle lui tendit la bouteille, mais il secoua la tête :  
- Un whisky s'il te plaît.  
Hannah fronça les sourcils.  
- Des soucis ?  
- Juste les élèves... Je croyais que mon rôle dans la Guerre m'apporterait un peu de respect... Mais je n'ai aucune autorité, ils font n'importe quoi !  
- Tu es trop gentil... répondit Hannah.

Elle releva soudain la tête car elle venait d'avoir une révélation...


	20. En cascade

_*_

_Publié sur hp_100_mots_

_Défi: Aveu_

_*_

**En cascade**

_Personnages: Divers_

_*_

- Drago, je te le dis parce que je suis ton ami. Mais vraiment, les cheveux blond platine, ça fait efféminé.

***

- Ron ? T'es vraiment trop con parfois !

***

- Vous devriez prendre votre retraite, vous savez, Professeur. Puisque vous êtes mort...

***

- Oui, c'est peut-être Fred et moi qui avons fait boire ça à Percy. Mais regarde le bon côté des choses : il pourra faire ses devoirs beaucoup plus rapidement maintenant qu'il a six bras...

***

- Je suis complètement fou de vous, Fleur.  
- Je suis mariée, Monsieur Ollivander.

***

- Écoutez Albus, je dois vous faire un aveu : je n'aime que les sorbets au cassis.


End file.
